Friendship and Betrayel
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: Ember reunites with her old friend from when they were alive. Rose, What happens when their plan to take over the human world changes when Rose starts to develope feelings for Danny who is of course Ember's enemy? Will they still be friends? Or will their sepperation after their deaths stay sepperate?
1. A ghostly reunion

It was a normal day for Danny Fenton and his friends Sam and Tucker, from school to kicking ghost's butt. Ember McLain, one of Danny's enemies escaped the ghost zone again to cause trouble with her music. Danny has transformed into Danny Phantom and now he is in the middle of a battle against Ember.

Why can't you just stay in the ghost zone Ember? Danny asked in frustration. I need a live audience that's well... ALIVE! Ember answered.

During the battle, a mysterious ghost wearing a hood to hide it's face was watching from the sidelines. Danny's ghost breath was showing meaning he now knows another ghost is near. Oh great! Danny said sarcastically. Giving up already Dipstick? Ember asked teasingly. I guess I'll just have to cut this short. Danny said pulling out the Fenton thermos. The new ghost who was watching flew quickly out of hiding and was pulled into the thermos with Ember.

Huh, I guess that ghost wanted to go to the ghost zone. Danny said a little surprised and confused. Nice job as usual Danny. Tucker said. So who was that other ghost that flew into the thermos with Ember? Sam asked. I have no idea. It was to fast for me to the face. Danny replied looking down at the thermos in his hands.

Back in the ghost zone, Ember was busy complaining about her new failed attempt to take over the human world to her ghost friends Kitty and Spectra. Ugh! One of these days I'm going to control the humans and get rid of Danny. Ember said annoyed. When will you learn Ember? You tried this too many times already. Just give up. Spectra said trying to convince Ember.

While the girls were talking, the ghost from earlier was watching them. The ghost was trying to move closer but failed when Kitty spotted it. Guys, I think someone is watching us. Kitty said. I'll take care if it. Where did it go? Ember asked getting ready to use her guitar. Kitty pointed to where the ghost is hiding.

The ghost slightly came out of hiding to see what was going on. It was confused when it found that Ember, Kitty, and spectra disappeared. Who are you and what do you want with us? Kitty said floating high up along with the others. Let's see what's under that hood. Ember said then blasting the ghost backwards with her guitar.

The blast from Ember's guitar caused the ghost's hood to reveal what was underneath. It was a female ghost with red hair wearing a blue and black outfit. After a quick recovery from the blast, the girl ghost flew closer to Ember. Ember, do you remember me? We used to be friends in high school when we were alive. The ghost said. Rose? Is it really you? Ember asked shocked. Yeah, it's me. Rose answered.


	2. School dance preperations

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the entire school is getting ready for a school dance that will take place in two weeks. However, planning is behind schedule. They lost their DJ to another school who is also having their dance that night.

Pualina, the school's most popular girl and head of the dance commitee held auditions for the entertainment but no one met Pualina's extremely high expectations. Pualina decided to put flyers up around Amity Park asking if anyone is interested in performing at the dance.

Ember, Rose, Kitty, Johnny, and Spectra have all escaped the ghost zone to put a plan in action. Spectra noticed one of Pualina's flyers. Hey Ember, I found a good place for your plan. Spectra said. Ember liked the idea and decided to audition but not as Ember McLain, but as a normal high school student thanks to Spectra.

Everyone in the group except Spectra turned themselves into normal looking humans. Rose's power involves plants and nature. Ember explained to Rose about Danny's ability to sense a ghost even in human form. Rose uses an ability that can keep anyone or anything from detecting her by using her own ghost perfume that she made. Rose gave some to Ember and the others so no one gets caught. Even Johnny didn't mind.

While Ember and the others were busy planning, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are at the Nasty Burger which is there favorite hang out spot in Amity Park.

So Danny, Did you find a Tux for the dance yet? Tucker asked. Yeah, and it took a lot of work helping my parents around the house to pay it off. Danny said. Wow, your lucky, I'm stuck with a hand-me-down. Tucker said feeling a little jealous.

So what about you same? I assume you will be in something all black. Danny asked. You assumed correctly. But I have to hide it from my parents until I get to the dance. Sam said. Let me guess, they got you a dress that you don't like. Tucker said already knowing Sam's situation. Yes, it is a pink and very puffy dress. Looking at it makes me wanna throw up. Sam said.

On the next day at school, Danny's class was introduced to 4 new students. But what they didn't know is it's Ember, Rose, Kitty, and Johnny. However, they changed their names so no one suspects anything. Especially since Ember is famous. Ember now goes by Amber, Kitty is now Kat, Rose is now Riley, and Johnny is now Joey. Spectra, who could not pass as a high school student decided to start spying on the Fentons with the help of Johnny's partner the shadow.


End file.
